prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hikawa Iona
is one of the main characters in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is . She attends the same school as Megumi, Hime, and Yuko, but is in a different class from them. She attends her family dojo, Hikawa Karate dojo. She practises with her grandfather everyday. Personality She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Cool, serious, excellent grades, a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won’t rely on others. Has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn't laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. In fact, she loves to laugh, to the point of spouting out her drink after hearing a random gag. At the time of her first appearance she'll be expert at being alone, however as times goes by with Megumi and company, she'll learn to show her smile and fight as a team. Cute when she shows her dark side. She is an active and smart girl, and she is quite popular in her school. She appears to be very cold towards Hime and scolds her that the Phantom Empire invading the Earth. In episode 8, she predicts a terrible future for Hime and Megumi and even tells Cure Lovely not to trust Princess or there will be a great disaster. Appearance As Cure Fortune, her uniform is similar to the other three Cures, with a dark grey vest with a light purple collar and a darker purple ribbon in the front. Her skirt is also light purple and is longer toward the back. Her arm warmers and boots are also very long, going past her elbows and knees respectively. Her hair is purple and appears to be in a loose ponytail, with a heart-shaped hairpiece with a ribbon flowing out of it on the left side. Her bow also functions as a glowing pair of purple wings. As civilian, her hair is shorter and a darker shade of purple, although the fringe stays the same. History Saving Cure Princess Somewhere in the city, Cure Princess was fighting the enemy known as Saiark. Cure Princess tried her best to defeat it but ends up being hit by its attack and de-transforming. Cure Fortune arrives on the scene in the nick of time and uses her Stardust Shoot attack to purify the Saiark and saved the person who was trapped inside the mirror. Before leaving, she scolds Hime for being a coward and not fulfilling her duty as a Pretty Cure, even going as far as blaming her for the Phantom Empire's invasion. Saving the Cures When Oresky was about to finish Lovely and Princess off, she arrived and saved them and easily took down the Saiarks. Before she left, she advises Megumi not to team up with Princess or else she will face a disaster. Fighting Phantom She wants to defeat Phantom to avenge the defeat of her sister, Cure Tender, who gave her her Cure powers. When she was able to fight him, she did it alone and was overwhelmed by Phantom's power. However, Cure Lovely convinced her that they may have a chance if they combined their powers. Fighting as a team Hosshiwa comes at the wedding ceremony and calls out a Saiark. The other Cures are having trouble. She arrives and says that she'll protect everyone's smiles. Lovely and Honey come fighting together with her, and then Princess joins, uses Hawaiian Alohaloe attack, makes a chance for Honey to purify the Saiark. Lovely thanks her for helping, and she advises them to protect the ones they love but she is still strict with Cure Princess, says that she doesn't expect anything from her. Relationships *'Glasan:' Glasan is Iona's fairy partner. *'Aino Megumi:' She might have known Megumi before the series began as they both attend the same school. She is first seen in her Cure form in front of Lovely in episode 8. At the end of the battle, she warns Lovely not to trust Princess. In episode 13, Lovely encourages Fortune to combine their powers to have a good chance against Phantom, and she accepts. However, despite them fighting together, Fortune went against joining the rest of the team. *'Shirayuki Hime:' Iona has apparently known Hime prior to the beginning of the series. She holds an obvious grudge against her and blames her for the invasion of the Phantom Empire. She refuses to team up with her or Megumi. She also acts cold and strict towards her, so she might know that Hime's Cure Princess. *'Sagara Seiji:' They both attend the same karate dojo. In episode 16, they spar with each other. *'Head of Hikawa Karate Dojo: '''Her grandfather. They train with each other every day. *'Cure Tender:' Iona's elder sister, who was a Pretty Cure defeated by Phantom. She gave Iona the power to become Cure Fortune and avenge for her. *'Omori Yuko:' They are in different classes from each other. They don't speak to each other and it is unknown if she knows Yuko is Cure Honey. They met in episode 18 in their Cure forms. *'Hikawa Maria:' Her older sister, who had gone missing, which gravely concerns Iona. She is possibly Cure Tender. Cure Fortune '"The star of hope that glitters in the night sky, Cure Fortune!"' 夜空にきらめく希望の星！, キュアフォーチュン! ''Yozora ni kirameku kibō no hoshi, Kyua Fōchun! is Iona's alter ago. Cure Fortune represents stars. Attacks |-|Finishers= * is the first finisher of Cure Fortune, debuting in episode 1. She first moves by saying "Light of the stars, turn into holy powers! LovePreBrace!" later as she activates her LovePreBrace, she creates a big purple star with her hands, and later shoots it at the enemy, while saying "Stardust Shoot!". As the star traps the enemy, Cure Fortune says "Stars, return to the skies!" and the Saiark purifies. |-|Sub-attacks= * is a usual attack by Fortune. Etymology : Hi (氷) means "Ice" and kawa (川) means "River". Together, Hikawa (氷川) is "Glacier". : Iona doesn't have any reference of meaning based on known language so far. The kanji writing used in current Chinese Wikipedia is 伊於奈, according to 江崎玲於奈 (Leona Esaki), a Japanese physicist. Cure Fortune refers to fate, a destiny, grasp own future. Trivia *She is similar to Tsukikage Yuri. **They both have purple as their theme color and have a similar personalities. **They both had dark purple hair in civilian form, and light purple hair in cure form. **They both are the last Pretty Cure in the group. **They both have purple fairies (had in Yuri's case). *She is the second Pretty Cure to have purple as her theme color, along with Cure Sword. Coincidentally, both of them are the fourth member of their respective Cure groups. *She has the same hair accessory that Megumi has. *Like Cure Sword and Cure Muse, she at first works alone alongside her fairy partner. **Also like Cure Sword, she does not want to team up with the other Cures at first. *She is the fourth Cure to have "kawa" in her surname, following Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao and Hishikawa Rikka. *There's an error in the animation of her finisher attack. In the first few seconds, when she turns her hand around, her LovePreBrace glitches through her wrist. *Unlike the other main Cures, she doesn't have a PreChanMirror hung on her hip in her Cure form. She uses a different transformation device from Lovely, Princess and Honey. *She is the third character to work as a fortune teller, after Higashi Setsuna (formerly Eas) and Westar. **Coincedentally, Setsuna and Iona both have dark purple hair in civilian form, and they're also both the last ones to join their respective Pretty Cure team. *She is the second Cure to have a relative who is/was a Pretty Cure, following Cure Blossom. *Iona, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Fortune to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *According to a preview, Cure Fortune's form changes will be based on traditional Indian and Japanese dances. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!